


Visit to Chicago

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Alone Time [6]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Cassie and Sam reconnect in Chicago during Season 3, Episode 10, “Not Getting Married Today, Part 2.”
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Alone Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Visit to Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to take a little writing break to work on some other things, but let me know if there’s an interest for more Cassie/Sam stories in the future. Thanks so much for reading!

Cassie and Sam had just reunited in the lobby of the Windsor Arms hotel in Chicago. As they walked out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk, Sam reached for Cassie's hand.

As his fingers wrapped around hers, she smiled at him. "I can't believe you're here. I'm so happy to see you."

"Which I'm relieved about," Sam admitted. "I honestly didn't know where we stood. Driving here, I wasn't sure if you'd want me to stay or ask me to leave."

Cassie frowned. "I'm sorry that you were even questioning that, Sam. I'm sorry if things seemed so uncertain."

"I was afraid I'd messed everything up with you," Sam told her.

"You didn't," she assured him, and she stopped walking and turned to look at him, taking hold of both of his hands. "Let's forget that conversation, okay? Let's continue the way we were… spending time together, appreciating every day we have with each other. We'll just enjoy the present and not focus on the future."

Sam smiled. "I think that sounds perfect." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "You're sure I'm not interrupting anything you have planned today?"

Cassie shook her head, smiling. "I'm not doing anything that wouldn't be made better with you accompanying me."

Sam smiled. "Good."

"There are some amazing little shops I like to check out when I'm here," Cassie said. "Sometimes I find some treasures to bring back to Bell, Book, and Candle."

"Yeah, I came to Chicago to find a treasure, too," Sam said, squeezing her hands.

Cassie smiled and nudged her shoulder into his, and they headed down the street toward OIympia's bookstore.

…

It was late in the afternoon when Cassie and Sam returned to the hotel. They were carrying several shopping bags of books and other finds from throughout their day of exploring the city.

They brought them to Cassie's hotel room, and as she was unlocking the door, she said, "Why don't you come in, we can talk about dinner plans."

They brought the bags into the room and lined them up neatly by the wall. They sat down on the couch in the living area of the suite and discussed possible restaurants for dinner. After they'd decided on one, Sam looked up the number on his phone and called to make a reservation.

As he hung up, he checked the time, "We have two hours," he said.

"Okay. That gives me time to shower and freshen up," Cassie said.

"Yeah, I was planning to do that, too."

And then there was a brief moment of silence as the same idea hit them at the same time. They looked at each other expectantly, each waiting for the other to say something, each with a small smile on their lips.

It was Sam who finally asked, "Your shower or mine?"

Cassie's smile widened. "Mine."

"There's something we haven't tried before," Sam remarked.

"Well, I do like to try new things with you," Cassie said. "Some a little crazier than others, like sneaking out to your garage." She shook her head slightly. "I still can't believe that wasn't actually a dream."

Sam grinned. "Oh, it definitely wasn't." He gestured toward the door. "Okay, I'm gonna go grab some clothes from my room."

Cassie hesitated for a moment and looked toward the door, then back at him. "If you want, you can bring _all_ of your things from your room."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? You sure?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes. You're still planning to stay one more night, right?"

Sam had intended to drive back to Middleton that night, but extended his stay when he realized how foolish it would be to skip out on an evening alone at a hotel with her.

"Yes, definitely," he replied.

"Well, you can stay with me," Cassie offered. "It's up to you, but I'm extending an invitation."

"I accept."

Cassie smiled and kissed him. "Good."

They stood up and Cassie walked him to the door. Sam pulled it open and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

…

When Sam returned to the room with his suitcase, Cassie answered the door in her white hotel robe. He smiled when he saw her.

"Wow, that's quite a greeting," he said, and Cassie smiled. He rolled his suitcase into the room and Cassie shut and locked the door.

He headed to the bedroom area as she walked to the bathroom. "I was just taking off my jewelry," she said.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Cassie stood at the mirror and continued removing and lining up her jewelry on the counter. Sam started disrobing by the bed, and he walked over to hang up his jacket in the closet.

He noticed her jackets lined up on hangers, and narrowed his eyes as he called to her, "Did you bring _three_ jackets with you?"

Cassie grinned in response and called back, "I did. You have a comment about that?"

"Nope." Sam shut the closet door and then went back to the bed to continue undressing. When he was down to his boxers, he walked to the bathroom.

She was standing at the mirror, now finished with her jewelry, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him. "Mmm. I'm so glad you're here," she said.

Sam kissed the side of her head. "Me, too. And I'm glad that we're okay."

Cassie opened her eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "We'll always be okay."

"I hope you're right because I don't know what I would do without you, Cassie," he told her.

Cassie turned around to face him. "Well, that's not something you have to deal with because I'm not going anywhere, Sam."

"I'm not either," he assured her.

They shared a kiss, and when Sam pulled back from her, he noticed in the mirror that there was a painting on the wall behind him. He turned to look at it for a moment, and then turned back to Cassie. "Wait a minute."

Cassie glanced from him to the painting and then back to him. "I'm waiting."

"Do you think this could've been what the painting meant, the one the artist left for you?" Sam asked her. "Maybe us not being on the same page about the future is why we weren't holding hands in that painting."

Cassie narrowed her eyes, intrigued by the idea. "You think so?"

"Yeah, think about it. When we were having that conversation about marriage on the couch, we were together, but disconnected," Sam explained. "Just like us sitting on the bench in the picture… he still had us together, but something was off. I don't know how he could have possibly known that, but…" He snapped his fingers. "I think this is it... I think we solved it."

Cassie was smiling at him. " _You_ solved it," she corrected him. "And I agree, it makes sense, it could be it." She cocked her head to the side. "Sam, you don't usually believe in this type of thing. Why did this one stick with you so much?"

"Because it was about _us_ ," Sam replied. "Just the idea that something might happen to us was… well… _terrifying_ is a good word."

Cassie smiled. "And look, now everything's fine. It was a brief disconnection, as you put it, but it's been resolved."

"Thank God." Sam kissed her, and then he gently turned her body around so they were both facing the mirror again.

He looked at their reflection as he ran his finger along the lapel of her robe. "The next mystery I want to solve is whether or not you're wearing anything under this robe."

Cassie smiled. "There's only one way to find out for sure."

Sam's arms circled her waist from behind and his hands went to the belt of the robe. He undid it and the sides of her robe fell open, revealing nothing underneath but her bare body. He gazed at it longingly in the mirror, his eyes devouring every beautiful inch of her.

"Mystery solved," Cassie said softly, jogging him from his daze.

"Yes, it is," Sam said. He pulled the robe to the sides and rested his hands on her stomach, and then slowly slid them upwards.

Cassie was staring at his hands in the mirror, and watched his thumbs brush against the undersides of her breasts. She loved this point of view, a different perspective of their interaction.

"You are gorgeous," Sam said.

Cassie smiled. "And you are wildly handsome, Dr. Radford."

Sam groaned softly into her ear. "Mm, say it again."

Cassie turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Kiss me, _Dr. Radford_ ," she said in her breathiest voice.

Sam groaned again before pressing his lips to hers for a deep kiss. When they separated, Cassie turned to look at the mirror again, and Sam watched her eyes for a few moments.

"You're watching my hands," he observed as he smoothed them over her ribs and stomach. "Waiting to see where they go."

"I am."

"Do you want them to move up or down?"

Cassie smiled. "I'm sure they'll be going in both of those directions in due time."

Sam smirked and kissed the side of her neck. "So, you're just being your regular patient self, huh?"

"Yes. Are you going to make a doctor/patient joke?" she teased.

Sam smiled and shook his head. "No, you'll just make fun of me."

Cassie feigned a gasp. "Me? Never." She smiled at him in the mirror. "I'm just standing here watching."

"Well, I won't make you wait any longer," he said. He ran his hands up the front of her to caress her breasts, and his palms simultaneously brushed over her nipples. He moved his hands in soft circles against her, and Cassie exhaled a soft moan.

They'd been in this situation four times before. On four different occasions over the past few months, she'd felt his hands on her body like this, and every time felt amazing. In terms of quantity, it was still a relatively new thing for them; but at the same time, it felt like they'd been together forever.

She was watching the mirror intently, her eyes focused on his hands. They stayed on her breasts for a little while before they drifted down toward her waist.

Sam took a step backwards, moving her body back with him, so he could see more of her lower half in the mirror. They were both watching as his hands slid down to her thighs.

He moved one of his hands between her legs and brushed his fingers lightly against her center. He saw her face react, he heard a soft gasp, and continued to watch her as he moved his fingers back and forth against her folds. When she let out a low, sexy moan, he felt some stirring in his boxers. He put some pressure against her clit with the heel of his palm, and started moving it in gentle circles.

"Oh, boy," she murmured before exhaling deeply. "Oh, Sam."

"Does that feel good?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmhmm."

"I've been wanting to touch you like this for weeks," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"And I've _wanted_ you to touch me like this for weeks," Cassie replied, glancing back at him as his hand moved gently between her legs.

She loved how she felt when she was with him. The way her heart raced with excitement just from kissing him. The bursts of arousal that rushed through her with every touch. The way her body throbbed from head to toe in anticipation of more.

Cassie turned around to face him, and he wrapped his arms around her. As he pulled her tightly to his body, their lips met in a kiss… it was heated and urgent and passionate. Without breaking their connection, Sam lifted Cassie up to sit on the counter in between the two sinks.

Their lips parted, and she pushed the robe off of her arms. His mouth went to her breasts like some sort of magnetic force was pulling him there. He caressed them with his tongue and lips while she ran her hands through his hair and down his back. She watched his mouth move enthusiastically from breast to breast. Just seeing his intense focus and eagerness to make her feel good was just as arousing as the feeling of his mouth on her.

While he was concentrating on her chest, she slipped one hand down to rub the front of his boxers. She could feel his arousal pressing against the fabric, begging for attention. She reached into his boxers, and Sam groaned as her hand wrapped around him.

He pulled back from her chest and looked down at her hand tucked into his shorts. For a few moments, he was focused on the feel of her fingers moving along his length, and then he looked at her and leaned in for a kiss.

Sam placed his hands on her thighs and caressed them, sliding up and down her soft skin. He moved one hand between her legs and let a finger dip between her folds, unsurprised to find her aroused already.

He hummed approvingly and muttered, "Cassie." He dipped his finger a little further into her wetness, reveling in the fact that he had that effect on her. He loved turning her on, loved doing whatever he could to bring her pleasure.

Cassie's body was trembling as his finger explored her. "Sam," she whispered before moaning softly toward the ceiling, silently thanking the fates that he showed up in Chicago. When she brought her gaze back to him, she said, "I want you."

"Right here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right here," she replied. "The shower can wait a few minutes." She pulled her hand out of his boxers and then started pushing them down.

They were off in no time, and Sam gripped her waist to pull her to the edge of the counter. She leaned back slightly and braced her hands against the counter behind her for support.

He brought himself to her entrance, and once he had pressed his tip into her, he locked eyes with hers as he pushed in further. He loved watching her reaction as he slid into her, that look of satisfaction that washed over her face as they became one.

Cassie took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, trying to calm down the overexcitement her body felt at their connection. "Oh, Sam," she said, smiling at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "Wow."

Sam nodded knowingly. "That feeling never gets old, huh?"

"And it never will," she said.

"It feels so amazing," Sam said, and then added, "Which isn't a surprise because everything about you is amazing. You always _look_ amazing, everything you _say_ is amazing, everything you _do_ is amazing."

Cassie smiled at his compliments. "So, in summary, you'd describe me as…"

Sam smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh. You're so-so."

Cassie laughed and shook her head amusedly. "I love you."

Sam leaned in to kiss her. "I love you. And yes, you are absolutely amazing, all the time."

"So are you," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. "Truly. You are an incredible man."

Sam smiled and kissed her again, and then he withdrew himself from her and slowly pushed all the way back in.

"Oh, Sam," she moaned as her body throbbed uncontrollably from the sensations. He felt so good inside of her.

He repeated it a few times, slowly sliding in and out of her, his eyes locked on hers. He was deliberately taking his time, he wanted it to last as long as it could.

She leaned toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and she loved feeling his body pressed against hers. She was moaning softly into his ear, which drove him crazy, and he was gliding his hands up and down her back.

With his gentle thrusts, they fell into a perfect slow rhythm that felt amazing for both of them. After a few minutes, Cassie whispered into his ear, "Let's get into the shower."

Sam nodded in agreement and helped her off the counter. He turned on the water, and once it had heated up, they both stepped into the glass shower stall. Sam pulled the glass door shut behind them, and they both let the water cascade over them for a bit.

Cassie ran her fingers through her wet hair and slicked it back from her face. Sam backed her up against the tiled wall opposite the shower head and stood in front of her, blocking most of the water from her.

He captured her lips with his, and they shared long tender kisses for a few minutes as their hands roamed each other's wet bodies.

There was a washcloth rolled up neatly on the corner shelf of the shower next to a wrapped bar of soap. Cassie unwrapped the soap, unrolled the washcloth, and lathered it up.

"Any interest in a personal scrub down?" Cassie asked, holding up the washcloth.

"There is a very high level of interest," Sam replied. "Do I get to scrub you down in return?"

"I wouldn't protest to that," Cassie replied. She pressed the washcloth to his shoulder and moved it down one of his muscular arms. "Have I mentioned how much I love your arms?" She caressed his bicep that she often felt but rarely saw, as it was always hiding under his shirts.

"Not lately," Sam replied, and he flexed to firm his muscles up even more. "Let me help you get the most out of them."

Cassie smiled at him. "Thank you." She ran the washcloth over his arms, his chest, his abs, and then had him turn around to wash his back.

When she was done with the upper half of his body, he turned around to face her. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you did the rest without the washcloth."

Cassie smirked. "Who said I was going to do the rest?" she teased.

Sam laughed. "Wishful thinking, I suppose."

Cassie leaned in to kiss him, then pulled back with a smile. "Well, I guess I can do the lower half if you _really_ want me to."

She placed the washcloth back on the shelf and lathered up her hands with soap. She placed her hands on his waist and moved them down to his thighs, and then slowly moved them inward. Sam groaned approvingly as her fingers gently caressed his length and surrounding areas.

Cassie eventually slid her hands up his body and rested them on his shoulders. She leaned in and brushed her lips teasingly against his before whispering, "All clean, Dr. Radford."

Sam groaned with arousal and kissed her passionately, desperately, needing her like he needed oxygen. She leaned back against the wall behind her, pulling him with her, moaning as his tongue started stroking hers.

While they kissed, Cassie reached a hand down between them and guided him back to her opening. She instinctively lifted her leg up to wrap around his hip as he pushed into her, and Cassie's soft groan at his entry turned into a smile.

"This feels familiar," she said, having a flashback to their encounter in his garage. "Weren't we in this same position a few weeks ago, minus the water?"

"Yes, but this time we get to be naked," Sam replied. He ran his hands down the front of her body and back up again, and cradled her neck in his hands. "It's so rare that those pesky clothes are out of the way."

"Yeah, they're such a nuisance," Cassie agreed as she ran her hands over his biceps. "I love that I'm getting to actually _see_ these."

Sam smiled. "Well, that's the second time you've mentioned them, so I guess I need to start wearing more short sleeve shirts for you."

"I'd appreciate that," she said with a smile as she squeezed them.

He placed one hand on the tiled wall behind her and one hand under her raised thigh for support, and he began thrusting into her. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck to her chest, and the pace of his thrusts gradually increased.

Cassie's moans were constant and grew even louder when he started moving his fingers against her clit. Once he started that, it wasn't long before she began to climax, and feeling her erupt around him threw him over the edge.

After a few final deep thrusts, he let out a long groan as he released into her. She was still riding out her own wave of pleasure, and hitting their peaks at the same time was an unbelievable sensation for both of them.

Their bodies stilled and Cassie's forehead fell tiredly against his chest. When she lifted her head, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "That was amazing," she said softly.

"Always is," he said, and then he slowly, reluctantly pulled out of her.

There was a feeling that hit both of them every time their bodies disconnected, a brief disappointment in their faces knowing they probably wouldn't experience that connection again for a while.

But this time, Cassie was quick to remind him, "Later… after dinner."

Sam smiled. "You knew what I was thinking."

"I was thinking the same thing," she told him. "But we still have tonight."

Sam nodded. "We do. We're not done yet."

She ran her hands over his chest. "No, we're not, because someone still owes me a scrub down."

"As you wish," he replied, smiling.

"But first, I wasn't quite finished with you," she said, and she ran her fingers through his wet hair.

Sam watched as she reached toward the shower shelf for her shampoo bottle she'd brought from home. She poured some into her palm and rubbed it into a lather.

"Is that some sort of all-natural shampoo?" he asked. "Made with special oils and tree bark and other Cassie-approved things?"

Cassie smiled at him. "Maybe."

He tilted his head down to give her better access, and she started rubbing the shampoo into his hair with both hands.

"It smells good." Sam closed his eyes and focused on her fingers rubbing gently against his scalp. "And that _feels_ good."

"Head massages can be very therapeutic," Cassie said.

"And pretty erotic when they're happening naked," Sam added.

Cassie smiled and patted his shoulders. "You can rinse."

Sam lifted his head and turned toward the water. He ran his hands through his hair as the shampoo rinsed out of it and the suds slid down his body.

"Do you want to do me now?" Cassie asked, holding the shampoo bottle toward him.

"Later, after dinner," Sam replied teasingly with a smile.

Cassie rolled her eyes, smiling. "My _hair_. Here, give me your hand."

He held out his palm and Cassie poured some shampoo into it. She put the bottle back on the shelf, turned around, and Sam started to massage the shampoo into her hair from behind.

Cassie closed her eyes and hummed softly as chills rushed down her body. "It feels so relaxing."

He worked on her hair a little more, and then ran his hands down the sides of her body. "You are so beautiful," he said.

Cassie turned around to face him, and pointed to her shampooed head. "Oh, yeah? Even with this hairdo?"

Sam chuckled. "I think it's a good look for you."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks." She leaned her head into the shower water and rinsed her hair out, and then wiped the water out of her eyes.

"Now can I start scrubbing you down?" he asked her.

"You may," she replied with a nod.

Sam reached for the soap and lathered up his hands. Cassie wasn't surprised when they went to her breasts, and she smirked. "I'm going to have the cleanest chest in Chicago, aren't I?"

Sam nodded. "You're welcome."

Cassie leaned back against the wall and watched his hands caress and squeeze her breasts under the pretense of cleaning them.

It was a few minutes before he finally turned her around to wash the back of her. He lathered up more soap in his hands and pressed them to her shoulder blades. He moved his hands in soft circles against her skin and slowly moved downward, soaping up every muscular curve and dip of her back.

He slid his hands below her waist to cup her cheeks, and the tingles that had been rushing down her spine from his touch suddenly got stronger. He leaned in closer to her and kissed the side of her neck. "I love touching you," he told her.

"And I love you touching me," she replied, turning her head to look back at him.

"So, you'd be okay if I did this?" he asked. He moved one of his hands to the front of her body and slipped it between her legs.

Cassie moaned softly as she nodded. "Yes, Sam, I would."

"Good. Because I want to hear you moan some more." Sam leaned in to kiss her, and she eagerly kissed him back. When their lips separated, he asked, "Any protests to that?"

Cassie shook her head. "Not from me."

His other hand moved to her chest and the hand between her legs began caressing her folds. Cassie whimpered softly and rested her hands against the tile wall in front of her for support.

The effect he had on her was truly amazing, the way her body reacted to him still surprised her sometimes. Even after climaxing only a short time ago, she already felt desire rushing through her veins, and an aching need in her body that only he could satisfy.

His fingers quickly fell into a rhythm of thrusting and rubbing, and it wasn't long before she was moaning with her second orgasm. Her body quivered in his arms, and when she had calmed down, Sam turned her around to face him.

He cradled the back of her head and guided it to rest against his chest. As he hugged her affectionately, her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands clasped behind his back.

He lightly kissed the top of her head every few seconds until she lifted it to look at him. They smiled at each other before their lips met, and they kissed softly, tenderly. They spent a few more minutes under the waterfall of the shower before finally getting out.

They both dried off, and then Cassie put her robe back on, and Sam wrapped a towel around his waist. They walked over to the bed and fell onto it on their backs, their legs hanging over the edge. Sam reached for her hand and held it.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked her.

Cassie looked over at him and squeezed his hand. "Wonderful."

Sam smiled. "Good."

"You know, I have to tell you, when I got in my car and drove to Chicago, spending time with you was not on the list of activities I thought I'd be taking part in here," Cassie said. "It's been an amazing surprise."

"Well, I know you do love surprises."

Cassie smiled. "I do, very much."

Sam shifted his body a little. "You know, we opted for the counter and the shower instead of the comfortable king-size bed. What is wrong with us?" he asked with a laugh.

Cassie smiled and shrugged. "Variety is the spice of life."

"It is indeed," Sam replied, and then patted the mattress with his hand. "We still have time to put it to good use, though. Later, after dinner?"

Cassie smiled and agreed, "Later, after dinner."

"That's apparently our new catch phrase," he replied, smiling.

"It is," Cassie replied.

"But before we get to that, I'm taking you out for a romantic meal."

"Well, that's the least you can do after working up my appetite," Cassie said nonchalantly.

Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss her, and then caressed her face with his hand. "I've never known anyone like you, Cassie… I've never _loved_ anyone like you. I feel so lucky to have you in my life."

"I feel the same about you, Sam," Cassie told him. "Every single day."

…

A few days later, Sam proposed to Cassie and she accepted, and their attempt to tell the kids immediately following the engagement didn't go as expected. However, it didn't lessen their excitement about the news… neither had second thoughts about the decision to become husband and wife.

"I guess we should put a ring on that finger so everybody knows it's for real," Sam said.

Cassie smiled and wiggled her ring finger. "Well, then I'll keep this space open... just for you."

Sam leaned in to kiss her, and they grinned at each other when they separated. He rubbed her upper arms with his hands. "I know we have to deal with whatever the kids are going through, and _we will_ , but right now I can't stop smiling," he said.

Cassie nodded in agreement. "We'll give them some time. They might be more open to talking about whatever's going on once they calm down a little."

"Until then, we just keep things quiet about the engagement?" Sam asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "Let's keep it just between us for a little while until we can tell them. They should be the first to know."

"Okay." He glanced toward the door, considering if he should head home, and then looked at her. "I'm not ready for the night to end."

Cassie smiled. "Me, either." She nodded toward the couch. "Do you want to stay and talk for a bit?"

"I do," he replied. They walked over to the coat rack in the foyer, and as Sam helped her out of her coat, he said, "Have I mentioned how stunning you look tonight?"

Cassie smiled. "Several times, but thank you."

They hung up their coats and headed toward the living room. Cassie offered to make tea, to which Sam declined, and they sat on the couch. They both leaned their heads against the back of it.

Cassie looked over at him and shook her head in disbelief, still smiling. "Sam, I did not expect the evening to go the way that it did."

"I didn't either, honestly," Sam replied. "It was one of those unplanned things. I don't know if that makes it more romantic or less romantic."

Cassie smiled. "Romantic gestures can be planned or spontaneous, and I appreciate both."

"Good." He reached for her hand, feeling the need to clarify things. "Cassie, just so you know, none of that stuff I said before about me not wanting to get married had anything to do with _you_. It was never a question of whether or not I saw you as my future… I _always_ did."

"I know," she assured him. "I understood where you were coming from."

"Over the past few days, it just became more and more clear to me that there was no reason to be worried or nervous," he continued. "That it would be different this time… that I wasn't good at marriage the first time around because it wasn't with the right person… it wasn't with _you_."

Cassie smiled and squeezed his hand. "You are going to be an amazing husband, Sam... I know that one hundred percent. You are filled with love and kindness and respect, and you make me feel special every moment we're together. I can't imagine spending my future with anyone else but you."

Sam smiled and leaned in closer so their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Same here." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm the luckiest man alive. Cassie Nightingale, you are everything I could ever want or need in a partner. You are pretty much the woman of every man's dreams, you know that?"

"Well, I only want to be the woman of _your_ dreams, Sam," Cassie whispered, and then pressed her lips against his for a deep kiss.

…


End file.
